Encounter
by rpgfan04
Summary: Slight AU. Thane was present when Shepard and Kaidan were reunited in Horizon. As he watched the confrontation, he became curious about the certain Alliance soldier...


"I can't believe that you and Garrus joined Cerberus!" Kaiden said angrily as he took a step back from Shepard.

"They're not the enemies Kaiden." Shepard reasoned, her eyes pleading him to understand.

Garrus and Thane stood behind Shepard, watching the event unfold. Garrus stood silent with his sniper rifle in his hands and his back straight for any hostilities. He could've intervened but figured that he may make things worse if he spoke. Besides if anyone can reason Kaidan, it'd be her.

Thane also had his weapon in his hands but was more focused at the two. He watched as Shepard's posture was straight like a soldier but her voice sounded soft and quiet. It was very interesting to see how different she looked against how she sounded towards the man in front of her.

He looked at the angry man, Kaidan was his name, in front her and wondered. They must've been companions he thought. But this was the first time he's seen Shepard act this way towards anyone with such softness.

He's curious as to how this man managed to get Shepard, who was usually stoic towards others, to react with such emotion.

"...It's good seeing you." Thane heard from the Kaiden's voice, sounding on the verge of cracking as he stood back.

Shepard still had her usual stoic face, but her eyes showed a storm of conflicts. He's even more curious.

Thane stares as Kaiden retreats. Kaiden felt eyes staring at him and looks at the direction. They're eyes met. And Thane is surprised to see eyes in grief. A second later Kaiden broke the gaze and turn around.

Thane watched his retreating back, curious as see what other emotions can be shown inside those brown eyes,

A few days later the Normandy arrived in the Citadel for restocking supplies and rest. Ever since the encounter with Kaidan, Shepard seemed to show sadness across her usual stoic face over how it ended in Horizon. But curiously, a day later, she arrived back to the CIC with a stone face and pacific eyes.

Thane could only assume that Kaidan contacted the Commander after he was calm.

He, on the other hand, still couldn't forget the man. He couldn't forget those brown eyes.

"We'll be docked here for 24 hours for some last minute restock while we wait for EDI to process the IFF and we head into the Omega 4 Relay." Shepard announced in the CIC.

"Normandy crew members can explore and do what they want in the Citadel as long as they don't cause trouble or get into fights." Shepard continued, looking pointly at Jack.

Jack snorted in reply and crossed her arms.

"That's all. Dismissed."

Thane tilted his head slightly as he looked at the trees and water in the Presidium. This wasn't the first time he's been here. He had many assignments here, mostly involving small time politicians that someone wanted gone. Still, the area was a good place for a stroll. He continued walking as he passed by a man and woman wearing Alliance soldier uniforms.

"Yea, I don't what's up with Staff Commander Alenko." One said.

"He looked shaken up when he came back from Horizon."

Thane blinked as he began to walk at a slower pace. Could it be? It must be considering that Kaidan was the only person that they encountered wearing an Alliance armor on Horizon.

"It almost looks like he's back to when he found out that Shepard was dead." The woman replied with distress in her voice.

"Dead-like and wasting away in the Dark Star Lounge."

One of Thane's fingers twitched. It's natural for Kaidan to be confused after seeing his old Commander come back from the dead a few days ago. He reflected back to their encounter at Horizon and seeing the sad eyes before he left. With curiosity piquing his interest, he turned and headed to the Dark Star Lounge.

Once he arrived at the lounge, he could hear the techno music booming in the area and the smell of tobacco. He scanned the area for a man wearing a soldier Alliance uniform. He found one. He was slouching in a chair with a couple of empty glass on the table at a the corner of the room alone. He was holding a filled glass that was touching his bottom lip while staring at an empty space.

Thane calculated his choices of whether to walk towards the Staff Commander or observe him from far away. He decided that it would be better to observe him rather than confront him as he was reminded that Shepard ordered the crew to not cause trouble.

So he simply walked over to an empty table where he can get a clear view of Kaidan and sat down. From there he observed him from the side. He could see the uniform cling tightly on his body, showing the the muscles that he developed over years. He saw the dark sideburns that accented his face as he drank another glass in one gulp. His eyes were half lidded in daze. It may be from the large amount of drinking he did before Thane found him or that he's relieving some memories. Or it could be a mix of the two. But with a drunk calmness and brooding showing in his half lidded eyes, he was attractive.

It was no surprise when couple of Asari and female humans walked up to Kaidan from time to time and asked for a dance. They were ignored as though he couldn't hear them and continued to think of whatever thoughts that filled up his mind. And so they left with a huff and a frown on their faces. It wasn't until a few minutes later that a male Alliance soldier walked up to him and saluted to him.

"Commander Alenko. You are needed back at the ship." The man said.

Kaidan stayed silent for a few seconds as if recollecting all of his drunken thoughts back together.

"What's the problem?" He spoke with a small slur to show that either he can hold his liquor or that he was good at hiding at how drunk he was.

The soldier tensed, Thane could immediately tell that he was lying. It seemed that he wanted the Staff Commander to leave the lounge and away from the drinks that were piled up onto the tables.

"Uh...there's an urgent message sent to you in your private terminal from, um, Commander Johnson from, uh, the SSV Leviathan." The man stuttered.

"...Alright, I'll go look at it now." Kaidan replied, apparently drunk enough to not see through the man's lie.

He stood up but nearly fell over as he was overcomed with dizziness. The soldier immediately reached out to assist him but was brushed away by a hand.

"I'll be fine. I just need to walk to the ship and I'll be sober to take the message."

Kaidan then started to walk towards the exit as the soldier stood quiet and looked at his Staff Commander's back to see if he really will be fine. Satisfied with a couple good steps from the Staff Commander, he exited the lounge. Seeing that Kaidan was almost out of the lounge with only the tiniest of sways, Thane was prepared to move and follow his target.

Kaidan exhaled as he stood waiting for the ship to finish decontaminating him. Fortunately the process doesn't take as long as the Normandy did. The SSV Normandy...he immediately knew that the new SR-1 Normandy that everyone's been seeing could never hold a candle up to the old one. Sure it's more upgraded than the old one but it can never beat the original. Kaidan flashed back to old memories two years ago in that ship. They were good times, but even the alcohol couldn't stop the nostalgia from resurfacing.

He heard the faint beeping and the computer voice announcing that the decontaminating was finished before he entered into the airship. He still wasn't completely sober, but he was fine enough to see that the area wasn't constantly swirling. He relieved himself of his weapons as usual when he entered the airship. He began to slowly walk towards the elevator to make sure he won't stumble or fall on the way. He nodded his head towards crew members who saluted him as they passed him.

Once Kaidan arrived to the elevator he pressed the floor to the Staff Commander's Cabin. Apparently two years ago the Alliance formed some sort of agreement that they would build a room for the latest ships for the privacy of the Captain and Staff Commanders' for any sorts of important or top secret mission that were only for the eyes of the commanding officers. Honestly, besides the one about Horizon, there hasn't been any 'important messages' he's gotten from the Alliance. But hey, at least he's got a bed to sleep in during the days of traveling through the galaxies.

He grabbed the chair and sat down in front of his computer. Kaidan began to rub his temples as he began to completely sober up and feel his usual migraines. After a few more seconds of getting use to the headache, he began to look for any messages from Commander Johnson.

Huh?

He scanned again in search for any messages from the other Commander. There was none. Kaidan blinked, fully awake, before realizing what had happened. He let out a short puff of air, the corner of his mouth twitching. 'I can believe I was tricked by something so simple.' The Staff Commander leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping that it will lessen the pain of his migraine.

Suddenly he felt like he's being watched.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. The room was dim lighted as usual. It seemed empty, but he knew from years in the military that it's best to follow your instincts. As he continued to scan the room he spoke out with a rigid voice.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"I know someone's in here. What do you want?" He continued speak as he prepared for any sort of attack.

Deafening silence. Kaidan winced as he began to feel and almost hear his migraine drilling into his head.

"I've come here to talk...and observe."

Kaidan whipped his head towards his right. A familiar amphibian-like person suddenly appeared standing at an empty space between his desk and bed. Suddenly he wished that he had his rifle with him.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"It was simple. I only needed to enter one of the five flaws that allowed me to enter this ship." The amphibian replied as he placed his hands behind his back and straightened his back in a sort of soldier's stance.

Kaidan looked at the man in disbelief. He found flaws of the ship from the outside? Then he was struck in realization of the species in front of him. 'A drell...?' It was rare to see a drell considering they're so few. He looked at the drell's large black eyes and leaned back in surprise.

"You were the one that was with Shepard and Garrus at Horzion."

"...Yes." The drell said tersely with his raspy voice clear.

Kaidan inwardly wince as he recalled the memories at Horizon. It wasn't even the first week and already he's having to face what happened there. He knew he should've ignored the soldier and continued drinking. He exhaled as he stood up.

"I suppose you'd want an explanation as to what happened in Horizon Mr...?"

"Thane Krios. Thane would be fine." The drell replied.

"Well, Thane, you can sit down somewhere if you want since its a short story. Provided that you don't shoot me halfway." Kaidan said jokingly, though inwardly hoping he that he wouldn't actually shoot him.

Thane nodded and sat down at the edge of the bed. Kaidan let out a small breath. 'Okay. Here's goes nothing.'

"Well you know that I was formally under the command of Shepard on the SSV Normandy." He began as he looked at Thane.

"It started at Eden Prime. We discovered a Prothean Beacon after chasing for a runaway Spectre called Saren. I got too close to the Beacon and it began to me towards it. Luckily Shepard managed to push me away, but she got drawn into it. She went unconscious for fifteen hours. I felt...guilty. I mean who wouldn't when they found out that they almost killed the Blitz hero?" Kaidan shifted his eyes to the side as he moved the pressure from one of his legs to another.

"After she woke up, we talked. By then I realized that I was...attracted to her." He turned his head slightly to the side as if he was uncomfortable.

"I thought we had something, especially when she risked her life to save me instead of Ashley. I guess I was wrong since we never went past our roles of being Commander and Lieutenant. But don't get me wrong, we were still friends. That's why I was devastated when I heard that she died two years ago." Kaidan began to feel his migraines came back and rubbed one side of his temples.

"It took me months to get over her death so it was no surprise that I didn't exactly jump for joy when I saw her. Especially when the rumors were true about her joining Cerberus."

Damn it, the migraines just got ten times worse. He didn't realize that he shut his eyes in pain until he felt something leathery touch the side of his face. He opened his eyes and saw Thane standing close in front of him, touching his other temple.

"I've noticed that you seem to be in physical pain when you were talking." Thane stated, his large obsidian eyes blinking once.

Kaidan tensed at how close they were. Considering that he was unarmed and Thane somwhow managed to sneak into the ship with a possibility of being armed, the chances aren't good for the Staff Commander.

"Uh-well, I'm a biotic that has L2 implants. Migraines are normal for me."

He seemed to sense Kaidan's discomfort and pulled back his hand. Kaidan let out a small breath of relief through his nose at lack of touch. Though the cool feeling from the drell's fingers did feel nice against his temple. He dropped his hand from his temple.

"So, that's the story behind what happened in Horizon."

Thane continued to look at him in silence, as if he was contemplating about what to say. Kaidan wished that he would just leave. He got his story, which left him with a headache and now he wants to be left alone. Though, his headache is slightly more bearable.

"Are you still attracted to the Commander?"

Kaidan blinked. He looked at the drell in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you still feel attracted to Commander Shepard after seeing her alive?" Thane spoke, his rasp voice is still void of any stutters from the question.

Kaidan opened his mouth to immediately say 'Of course!' but then stopped. 'Was I still attracted to her after all these years?' He flashed back to the meeting at Horizon. He was shocked, angry, and betrayed when he saw Shepard stand in front of him alive. But before the anger he went to embrace her, to make sure that she was solid and real. Did he feel the attraction he had two years ago when he embraced Shepard just a few days ago?

"I...I don't know."

Kaidan felt the migraine returning harder than ever. He winced as he began to feel dizzy in pain. He moved to sit at the other edge of the bed. Today was not his day. In the midst of his confusion and pain, he didn't feel the movement of the drell's hand touching the side of his face. He tensed but then felt fingers slowly rubbing his temple. The cool feeling from the fingers lessened the pain of his migraines and he unconsciously leaned towards the hand with half lidded eyes.

He barely heard the shuffling of movement as Thane sat close to him. It wasn't until he saw the drell at the corner of his eyes that he turned his head towards him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, both frozen in their spots. Kaidan briefly wondered what the other man was thinking before Thane leaned towards him and pressed his lips against his.

The kiss was gentle but dominating as he felt the lips press harder against his. The Staff Commander was still confused about his feeling about Shepard and now with Thane. In instinct, he kissed back. Thane felt the reaction and slightly opened his mouth. His tongue passed through Kaidan's lip and licked across his teeth, asking for entrance. Kaidan groaned at the feeling as he complied and opened his mouth.

Thane's tongue felt like soft wet leather against his. Kaidan moaned as he felt the drell's tongue caressed the inside of his mouth in a sort of slow, deliberate way. He felt his mind become fuzzy and his migraine disappearing as he brushed against Thane's tongue with more haste. Kaidan inwardly groaned as he felt the lips and tongue retreat. He felt a hand pushed against his chest, slowly pressing him down onto the bed.

He doesn't know what's going on anymore. His migraine was completely gone and his mind was fuzzy as if he was drunk again. He should say something to stop this, but he doesn't. He let the hands slowly pull off his shirt and lips pressed against his again. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure, God it's been so long. He felt cool hands move against his warm chest and moaned.

Kaidan leaned forward and reached out his hands. He unstrapped Thane's coat and pushed it off his shoulders. He felt the leathery skin beneath his fingers and began to caress them. He heard a rasp of pleasure and opened his eyes. Thane's usual gecko-like eyes were half-lidded as they stared at him. Kaidan's fingers moved towards the drell's chest and began to unzip his uniform as he continued to stare at Thane.

He dragged his hands down Thane's body as he pushed the clothing away from his body. He heard the drell moan as he leaned forward again and kissed him. Kaidan felt hands starting the unzip is pants as he continued to touch the exposed skin in front of him. He felt a hand brush against his covered erection and moaned. When his pants were pulled down his quickly kicked it away. Fingers slipped through his boxers and wrapped around his manhood. He moaned loudly as the hand slowly stoked up and down.

In his dazed mind, Kaidan thought this was getting too slow. He hooked his legs around Thane's legs and in a quick motion, flipped each other onto opposite positions. He briefly saw Thane's eyes widen and blink before leaning down and began kissing the side of his neck below the scales. He nipped and licked spot on his neck and briefly smiled as he heard the drell groan quietly in pleasure. He left his neck and began to leave trails of kisses down his chest until he was kneeling and was faced with Thane's erection.

He looked at his curiously, this was the first time he's seen a drell's, much less a different species besides a human's, penis. It was the same color as his skin and stood erected in front of him. He hovered his mouth above it and gave a curious lick. He heard Thane sharp intake of breath again and guessed that he did something right. After giving it a few more licks, he decided it was safe and took the erection inside his mouth. Thane moaned out loud and grabbed the sheets beneath them tightly, thrusting his hips. Kaidan moved up and down, tasting and feeling it inside his mouth.

It was then that he began to see the room spin. He felt his body began to sway and took the erection out of his mouth in the process. Kaidan felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him still. He looked up and saw Thane staring at him with apologetic eyes. Then with strength Kaidan didn't know, he was pull up and placed onto the bed, his head cushioning against the pillows. He looked up and saw Thane kneeling on top of him, his body placed above his swelling erection.

"Wait-" Kaidan said as he thought about lubrication

But Thane had already placed the tip of his erection inside him and slowly descended down his body. Kaidan took a sharp intake of breath in surprise before moaning as he felt the tightness surrounding his manhood. He looked at Thane and saw that he showing only small signs of discomfort as he moved up and down. He clenched his fists to hold his urge of thrusting his hips as he waiting for the drell to get use to the discomfort.

It was past a minute before he heard Thane moan quietly and pushed his hips down harder. Kaidan quickly unclenched his fist and placed them at Thane's hips before quickly grinding up against the body. He heard Thane moan louder as he quickly matched his pace. He felt the friction and tight heat move faster around his erection. He could hear his and Thane's voice gasping and moaning as they thrusted and grinded against each other in need.

It wasn't long before he could hear a quiet, raspy moan as from Thane as he came onto Kaidan's chest. He felt Thane's body tighten and then grunted as he came a few seconds after him. With a gasp of breath, Kaidan panted as he felt his body overcomed with exhaustion as he continued to look at the moving ceiling. He groaned as he felt Thane stand up, disconnecting them. He looked down and saw Thane with sweat covering his body, panting as well. He saw Thane move his hand towards him and placed it lightly on his temple. Then Kaidan realized as he slow drifted off to slumber, that it was the first time in years that he didn't have a migraine.

Thane continued to stay next to Kaidan, watching him until he realized that he had to return back to the Normandy in a few minutes. He covered Kaidan with a blanket before quickly dressed up and walked to the entrance of the door. He turned his head to the side and looked at the sleeping Staff Commander before leaving the ship.

He arrived in the Normandy at the exact time they were about to leave and immediately returned to the Life Support.

"Okay, Normandy's ready to go." He heard Joker's voice through the intercom.

He walked towards his desk and sat in his chair. He placed his hands together on the desk as he looked at the Citadel cargo bay through his window.

"Normandy preparing for take off." Joker announced again.

As he felt the ship's thrusters charge he saw something at the corner of his eyes in the cargo bay. Kaidan was at the door of the elevator, panting as he looked at the new Normandy. A second later, he was gone and Thane was faced with the endless darkness of space and it's stars. Still, the corners of his lips twitched at the sight of Kaidan.

He leaned forward his desk in a relaxed position as stared blankly past the window, his mind continued to relive the memories between him and Kaidan.


End file.
